Velas y Sangre
by Irma Potter Black
Summary: -No estoy para tus tonterías, Sirius. Dime qué quieres y lárgate. -Parece que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, ¿no Reggie? Solo venía a darte esto-. Le entregó un paquete.- Espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños-.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra Reina a.k.a Joanne Rowling. Si fuesen míos, Sirius Black seguiria vivo y coleando, además de ser mentor de los gemelos Weasley. Además, mi cuenta bancaria sigue igual después de la publicación de esta historia, es decir, inexistente. Disfrutad!**

**Velas y Sangre **

Miró por la ventana. Podía verse la gran luna llena que asomaba entre las nubes y la diluida niebla que se extendía por el cielo esa preciosa noche. Suspiró. Luna llena. Licántropos. Lupin. Imaginó lo que estarían haciendo ese loco y los llamados "Merodeadores" juntos. Sí, él sabía su secreto. Y la verdad, no le importaba. Un día, Snape vino todo alterado y se lo contó. Quizás creía que esa revelación le causaría un gran enfado, o tal vez que le decepcionaría. La verdad, le daba igual.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su hermano. Animago. Un perro negro, según le había dicho Snape. Negro. Sirius Black. Que ironía, pensaba. Aunque él sabía que su hermano era un buen mago, no se hubiese imaginado nunca que llegase al extremo de convertirse en animago. Jamás de los jamases. Otra cosa para sumar a su lista de "Qué no sabía de Sirius Black". Porque, aunque no lo parecía, le importaba. Eran hermanos. Sangre compartida. Y se preocupaba por él. Por eso, cuando pensaba lo que había pasado hoy, no se lo creía. Pero había sucedido…

_-Se despertó a las ocho de la mañana. Ese día era sábado, pero no podía dormir. Cumplía 16 años. En realidad, el hecho en sí no le importaba, pero ahora tan solo le quedaba un año para ser mayor de edad; para cumplir esos 17 ansiados años. Quería tenerlos. Cuando fuese mayor de edad, por fin se podría unir al hombre al que tanto admiraba: el Señor Tenebroso. Lo deseaba con tanto anhelo…_

_Se dio una ducha como cada día, se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor. "No habrá nadie aún", pensó. Y eso es lo que daba por supuesto. Por ese motivo, se sorprendió al ver a alguien sentado al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. No se acercó, no le interesaba. Ni siquiera se planteó quién podría ser. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y empezó a desayunar.E ntre bocado y bocado de sus deliciosas tostadas, se preguntaba si alguien se acordaría de su cumpleaños. Suponía que Snape sí, al igual que Avery y Mulciber. Aunque no se atreverían a felicitarlo. Cobardes. No esperaba muchos regalos, como mucho el de sus padres. Pero apreciaría que alguien se acordase de su día especial, aunque no fuese mucha gente._

_En eso pensaba cuando una lechuza llegó. Traía una carta y un paquete para él. Leyó el remitente. Era de su madre, como no. La abrió:_

Querido Regulus,

Feliz cumpleaños, hijo mío. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Esperamos que te lo pases muy bien en este día tan especial. Tenemos una noticia. Tu prima Bella nos ha comunicado que el Señor Tenebroso está interesado en ti. Deberías sentirte muy halagado por ello. Por ese motivo, mañana acudirás, junto con el señor Snape, a vuestra primera reunión. No faltes. Junto con esta carta, te adjunto un regalo. Es un guardapelo. Este objeto lleva muchas generaciones en nuestra honorable familia, así que espero que lo portes con orgullo. Hemos grabado tus iniciales en él y a partir de ahora te dirigirás así en todas tus siguientes cartas, sean para nosotros o para cualquier de tus amigos.

R.A.B

Otra vez más, Felicidades. Tu padre y yo te queremos mucho, hijo. No lo olvides.

Besos,

W. B

_Se quedó unos minutos pensando. El Señor Tenebroso lo requería. En su mundo, no había más honor que eso. Sin embargo, no se sentía muy entusiasmado. Debería abandonar todo lo que quería. Y aunque era poco, deseaba disfrutar un poco más de ello._

_De pronto, sintió una mano por detrás que le tocaba el hombro. Se giró, escondiendo la carta, para ver quién era. No lo podía creer. En el Gran Comedor sólo había dos personas. El misterioso chico que se sentaba solo, resultaba ser su hermano. El mismo que ahora estaba detrás suyo._

_-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con desagrado._

_- Creo, si no me acuerdo mal, que hoy es tu cumpleaños, Reggie. Deberías estar de buen humor._

_- No estoy para tus tonterías, Sirius. Dime qué quieres y lárgate._

_- Parece que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, ¿no Reggie? Solo venía a darte esto-. Le entregó un paquete.- Espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños-._

_Acto seguido, se marchó. Regulus estaba… digamos que emocionado. Se había acordado. Él, su hermano mayor. El que se había marchado de casa, la oveja negra de la familia Black. Un traidor a la sangre el cual le había dado la espalda a todo su mundo. Le había felicitado._

_Cogió el paquete y se lo guardó. No quería darle la satisfacción de abrirlo tan rápidamente. Con lentitud, se dirigió a su habitación. Se encerró allí y abrió su regalo. Se esperaba de todo menos lo que se encontró._

_Era un álbum. Un álbum de fotos. De sus fotos. De ellos dos. Sirius y Regulus. Sin apellidos, sin rencores. Tan solo ellos dos. Felices. Jugando juntos. En su primer cumpleaños. En su primer viaje a Londres. Sin querer, a Regulus se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas. Se las secó y guardo el álbum._

_Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Regulus sentía que quería a su hermano. Porque a pesar de todo, compartían sangre. –_

Eran las doce de la noche. Que tarde se había hecho, pensaba. En el resto del día, algunas personas le habían felicitado y, contra todo su pronóstico, Snape fue uno de ellos. Suponía el motivo era que ahora los dos iban a ser mortífagos. Mortífagos. Hace 24 horas se habría alegrado de ello. Pero ahora, no. Quería a su hermano. Aunque lo negase, aunque se peleasen, incluso aunque lo insultase con todas las maldiciones posibles. Lo quería. Y ahora que lo había descubierto, no quería dejarlo ir. Cogió otra vez el álbum. En la portada se podían leer unas iniciales grabadas finamente sobre el lomo.

**S.O.B. & R.A.B**

Instintivamente, se tocó el guardapelo que llevaba colgado de su cuello. Aquellos dos regalos representaban su familia. Esa familia que siempre había soñado tener. Y ahora que la tenía, debía dejarla ir.

Se tumbó en la cama y suspiró. A partir de mañana, todo cambiaría. TODO. Pero le quedaba el consuelo que, ese cumpleaños había sido el mejor de su vida. Porque a pesar de todo el odio, el resentimiento y las maldiciones, se querían. Como dos hermanos. Como dos velas de cumpleaños que se derretían lentamente encima de su escritorio. Como dos mismas gotas de sangre.

* * *

Y voilá. Espero que no sea demasiado decepcionante. Escribí esta historia hace ya casi un año, pero no me he atrevido a publicarla hasta hoy. ¿He hecho bien en hacerlo? Comentarios, tomatazos y demás en la sección de comentarios (sí, el botón no muerde. Comentad. Por favor? )


End file.
